My Life as a Hollywood Mom
My Life as a Hollywood Mom is the spin-off series of Hollywood Sisters. The series follows Alex Morgan as she divides her time between being a Hollywood actress and a mother. Synopsis The series details the daily life of actress Alex Morgan, her daughter Alyssa and her ex-fiancé/actor Damian Lewis as she deals with her career, the publicity, and life since becoming a mother. Characters *Alex Morgan - Alex is an actress and the star of a new medical drama Side Effects. She is the mother of child model, Alyssa Morgan. *Damian Lewis - Alex's ex-fiancé and an Canadian actor. He is Alyssa's father. He and Alex remained good friends after their split. *Alyssa Morgan - Alex and Damian's daughter. She is a child actress and model. *Melina Sandoval - Alex's friend. * Episodes Arc 1 *''Back on T.V.'' - As Alex deals with Alyssa starting school, she auditions for a role on a new medical TV drama. *''Tabloid Trouble'' - Alex finds herself back in the headlines followings the first episode of Side Effects; Alex is asked to host the bake sale at Alyssa's school. *''No Jackets Required'' - Alex is asked to pose for Playboy, while everybody tries to talk her out of it; Alex meets Damian's new girlfriend and she gets jealous. *''I'm the True Cover Girl'' - Alex looks to find some equal time to have some fun while taking care of Alyssa; Alex must travel to New York to film a new episode of the Fashion Detective movies. *''Missing Dad'' - Alex tries to come to terms with the anniversary of her father's death; Alex becomes the face of Bridal Couture. *''Theatre Princess'' - Alex auditions for upcoming plays in order to maintain her acting career, Alex later babysits her nieces. *''Bikini Shape'' - Alex hits the gym to get into shape for the Total Body Workout exercise video; Damian tries to tell Alex to cut back Alyssa's junk food addiction when he found her secret stash. *''Who me, Jealous?'' - Alex meets Damian's new girlfriend and is shocked to learn that she is a reality show starlet. With Side Effects about to go on hiatus, Alex prepares to do her second big-screen movie. Arc 2 *''Damian's Wedding'' - Alex tries to come up with excuses to get out of going to Damian's wedding; Alex meets Chad Garrett, her new co-star on Side Effects. *''Eternal Dis'' - Alex faces harsh criticism when her movie, Enteral Bliss bombs; Alex starts seeing her Enteral Bliss co-star, Johnny Parker, but Alyssa isn't happy with her mother's relationship. *''Labor of Love'' - Alex's friend, Elena goes into labor at her baby shower; Chad delivers the baby; Alex questions about having another baby. *''Cosmo Mom'' - Alex helps Alyssa prepare for the school play; Alex lands on the cover of Cosmopolitan. *''Real Access to Alex's World'' - Alex decides to hire an assistant when juggling with motherhood, work, and prepping for her appearance on Real Access takes a toll on her. *Picture Imperfect - L.A. Color cosmetics wants Alex to be their new face; Alyssa wants to wear makeup, but Alex tells her no. Instead, she teaches Alyssa on how to wear makeup. *''Falling in Love On-Screen'' - A new storyline pairs Alex with her co-star Chad Garrett; Alex questions if she is ready she learns that her to have another child after learning that her sister, Jo is pregnant.